Artificial Element Attacks
The ability to release/use artificial elements to various attacks. Sub-power of Artificial Element Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers and Inorganic Attacks. Also Called *Artificial Element Projection *Man-Made Element Attacks/Projection *Synthetic Element Attacks/Projection Capabilities The user can release/use artificial elements to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Artificial Element Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of artificial element. *'Artificial Element Beam Emission:' Release beams of artificial element. *'Artificial Element Blast:' Release artificial element over a specific target area. *'Artificial Element Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of artificial element. *'Artificial Element Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of artificial element. *'Artificial Element Breath:' Discharge artificial element from the mouth. *'Artificial Element Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Artificial Element Cutting:' Use artificial element to cut opponents. *'Artificial Element Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with artificial element. *'Artificial Element Pillar Projection:' Project artificial element pillars. *'Artificial Element Spike Projection:' Project artificial element spikes. *'Artificial Element Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of artificial element. *'Expanding Artificial Element Bolts:' Project artificial element that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Artificial Element Blasts:' Release blasts of artificial element in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release artificial element blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of artificial element. *'Omnidirectional Artificial Element Waves:' Send out a wave of artificial element in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit artificial element from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of artificial element that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release artificial element blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release artificial element blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of artificial element that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of artificial element. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of artificial element to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Asphalt Attacks *Cloth Attacks *Concrete Attacks *Glass Attacks *Paper Attacks Associations *Artificial Element Combat *Artificial Element Constructs *Artificial Element Manipulation *Artificial Element Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Inorganic Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of artificial element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much synthetic matter is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Garbage Monster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *ClearAgumon (Digimon) *Roachmon (Digimon) *Life Fibers Users (Kill la Kill) *Mega Man (Mega Man series) *Various Robot Masters (Mega Man series) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X series) *Mavericks (Mega Man X series) *Dodai (Naruto) *Karyū (Naruto) *Kurotsuchi (Naruto) *Poison type Move Users (Pokémon) *Tsukumogami (Tsugumomo) Gallery File:Kurotsuchi_Lava_Release_Quicklime_Congealing_Technique.gif|Kurotsuchi (Naruto) attacks with her Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique. File:Dodai_Gomudama.png|Dodai (Naruto) using Lava Release: Rubber Ball. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Artificial Element Category:Projection Powers Category:Rare power